Loyauté, Patience et Dévouement
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: Il regardait avec un mélange de terreur et de consternation la marque qui ornait son avant-bras. Autour de lui étaient assemblés d'autres Mangemorts portant masques et capuchons. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres exultait sauvagement, triomphal face à son auditoire. Cet OS était un essai, je ne pense pas lui donner de suite pour l'instant.


**Loyauté, Patience et Dévouement**

 _L'engagement du Prince_

* * *

Lundi après-midi, premier jour de cours après les vacances de Noël. Severus Snape parcourait les longs couloirs des cachots, ses capes volantes derrière lui. Sa journée venait tout juste de prendre fin et il regagnait son bureau pour s'y occuper l'esprit à travailler. Il préférait s'user à la tâche que d'avoir à penser au petit crapaud rose qui se pavanait dans l'école, au vieil homme qui s'était isolé dans le bureau du Directeur, à l'ombre noire de son Maître qui semblait planner sur toute la Grande-Bretagne et au petit morveux prétentieux qui, un peu comme la cerise sur le gâteau, allait s'introduire pour la première fois dans son repère, le soir même, pour y recevoir un _cours_ d'Occlumancie.

Severus aperçut un objet flottant au centre de son bureau en en poussant la porte. Un drap était posé dessus. Il le souleva avec toute la prudence que sa magie pouvait lui conférer, l'appréhension pointant le bout de son nez.

La pensine de Dumbledore. Severus se détendit, il se remémora sa dernière entrevue avec le Directeur, mais ne se souvint pas d'avoir évoqué un tel objet. Ce devait être là une _charmante_ attention de la part de Dumbledore. Severus posa la pensine sur son bureau et s'y s'installa. Il laissa son esprit et sa conscience divaguer vers le passé, alors que ses souvenirs accompagnaient les mouvements de sa baguette et se déversaient dans la Pensine.

.oOo.

« Nul ne peut rien de mieux pour les autres que de se sauver soi-même. »

– Alain, _Les idées et les âges_ , Vouloir.

.

 _Il regardait avec un mélange de terreur et de consternation la marque qui ornait son avant-bras. Autour de lui étaient assemblés d'autres_ Mangemorts _portant masques et capuchons. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres exultait sauvagement, triomphal face à son auditoire._

 _Tout était allé si vite. Avait-il vraiment voulu cela ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus, il n'avait pas voulu comprendre ce qui allait se passer, ce qui se passait. Il supposa que maintenant, c'était trop tard. Il était à jamais marqué comme serviteur._

 _Il n'avait pas eu le choix._

Severus ouvrit les yeux. Il était toujours dans son bureau, mais la pièce semblait tanguer autour de lui. Il avait dû aller trop vite, il se sentait désorienté.

Il déboutonna ses robes. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se mettre à l'aise, abandonner tous ses souvenirs sensibles allait lui prendre un bon moment. Il contempla la marque sur son poignet. Il n'avait jamais eu le choix, on ne le lui avait tout simplement pas laissé. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'agir. Pendant un temps, il avait voulu être un serviteur zélé. Il avait espionné, rapporté de trop précieuses informations à son Maître.

Il n'avait pas plus eu le choix de se battre contre lui.

.oOo.

« Nous voilà ramenés chacun à nous aimer. C'est le plus beau, le plus rare, le plus difficile. »

– Alain

.

 _Il venait de passer des heures dans ce laboratoire sombre, plongé dans les vapeurs agressives des potions, et l'humidité ambiante qui se dégageait des chaudrons bouillonnants. Les potions étaient un art, une réalisation. Il avait découvert assez rapidement qu'une potion n'est pas une idée. Ce n'est pas une simple recette qu'il faut appliquer à la lettre. Au contraire, chaque ingrédient avait ses particularités, et les conditions dans lesquelles on brassait la potion étaient toujours différentes. Ce n'était pas tant une question d'érudition, de connaître les propriétés magiques sur le bout des doigts, qu'une affaire d'adaptation._

 _Il fallait du temps pour réussir une potion parfaite, pour faire mûrir la réalisation. Il fallait du temps pour comprendre la potion._

 _Il avait toujours aimé cette complexité, cette maîtrise nécessaire. Mais la vie de potionniste n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'on apprenait à Poudlard. Il avait pensé mener des expériences merveilleuses, rédiger des articles, des livres, faire progresser le domaine de la connaissance, faire des découvertes. C'étaient là des perspectives épanouissantes. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il passerait des heures enfermées dans cette cave glauque, à échouer encore et encore à atteindre la perfection, tout en sachant que son Maître attendait non seulement de lui cette qualité, mais également de rendre toutes ses commandes le soir même._

 _La réalité des choses était décevante._

Severus se leva, il commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, assailli par des pensées et des doutes qu'il pensait avoir refoulés, ou du moins nié pour l'éternité. Il se souvenait du rejet de Lily, et de son total abandon à Voldemort après ça. Il s'était voué à lui. Il se haïssait.

Il finit par se laisser tomber contre le mur, loin de la cheminée. Son corps était secoué de sanglots, comme souvent lorsqu'il repensait à Elle.

.oOo.

« …les variations possibles sont toujours très petites par rapport à l'ordre et elles suffisent. »

– Alain

.

 _Il se rendait bien compte, même là face à Dumbledore, qu'il donnait une piètre vision de lui-même. Il n'était plus qu'une loque depuis qu'il avait appris… depuis qu'il avait vu._

 _« Vous avez un jour refusé d'obéir à vos désirs, Severus, pour me permettre de protéger Lily et sa famille. Je suis bien forcé en ces circonstances de vous présenter mes excuses, mais nous n'aurions rien pu faire pour les sauver ! Ni vous ni moi n'étions en mesure de les protéger davantage, Severus. Vous devez l'accepter. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour son fils !_

 _\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix d'accepter, lança-t-il avec sarcasme. Il n'y a plus rien d'autre à faire._

 _\- Non, Severus. Mais nos choix ne valent pas toujours autant que nos actes. Ce n'est pas toujours une question de don ou de loyauté, mais plus d'engagement. Vous étiez dévoué à elle, faites-en de même pour son fils. Respectez sa dernière volonté._

 _\- Soit. Je ferai tout ce qui sera nécessaire. Peu importe ce que vous allez encore demander de moi. Mais ne pensez pas que mes sentiments vont changer pour autant. Jamais. »_

Des coups furent frappés à la porte. Le regard vitreux de Severus dériva jusqu'à l'horloge, il était six heures. Potter entra dans la pièce, et Severus prit quelques instants dans la pénombre pour reprendre contenance, effacer toute trace de ce qui avait pu se passer à l'instant.

* * *

 **Caractéristiques :**

Nombre de mots : 972

"Concours d'écriture de starck29" du forum La Gazette des bonbons aux Citrons : _Ecrire sur Severus Snape, pas d'OOC, pas de Mpreg, couple hétéro obligatoire, genre : drame._

"Concours : 200 choix, 3400 points" du forum La Gazette des bonbons aux Citrons : _F4 – Ecrire une collection d'au moins 5 drabbles (300-1000 mots) avec un thème._

"Défis par thème (HP)" du forum La Gazette des bonbons aux Citrons : _Loyauté 1 : Ecrire au sujet de quelqu'un qui se sacrifie pour un autre personnage._

"La bataille des quatre" du forum La Gazette des bonbons aux Citrons : _Ecrire sur les valeurs de Poufsouffle._


End file.
